1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the protection of stored items and, in particular, the protection of items from fire and theft.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in vaults and safes is dominated by theft proof safes having thick steel construction. Also, the prior art includes cabinets having dry insulation to partially protect against externally generated heat such as from a fire. Such devices are conventionally delivered in assembled form, where the delivered weight is equal to the weight in use, less the weight of the contents stored therein. A heavy vault or safe discourages theft by reducing the possibility of the cabinet or safe being carried away by a thief. However, weight that is sufficient to permit installation is typically insufficient to prevent it from being carried away by a thief. Similarly, weight that is sufficient to inhibit being carried away by a thief is excessive for convenient installation.